


Dreams Becoming Reality?

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [534]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Animals, Dreams, Gen, Missing Scene, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: He keeps seeing them in his dreams.  They started showing up the night that Damien tried to kill himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 27 November 2016  
> Word Count: 121   
> Prompt: illusion  
> Summary: He keeps seeing them in his dreams. They started showing up the night that Damien tried to kill himself.  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, nebulously taking place after episode 01x16 "Temptress." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Just another little glimpse into what could have happened… I like exploring these little vignettes and ideas of mine.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

He keeps seeing them in his dreams. They started showing up the night that Damien tried to kill himself. In fact, his dreams that night involved the trio of dogs saving Damien. He still doesn't quite understand how that's possible, but the events of that night are definitely too raw for Damien to actually broach the topic with him. But as time goes on, the dogs aren't just in his dreams any longer. He starts to see them as he goes about his life in the city. They mostly appear when he's with Damien, or near Damien's place, but he sees them at other times, too. He can't help but wonder if they're stalking him, as crazy as that may sound.


End file.
